<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рази, Испания! by Melis_Ash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559443">Рази, Испания!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash'>Melis_Ash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О последствиях чтения книжек.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рази, Испания!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1)AU по отношению к 4-му сезону сериала; <br/>2) сиквел драббла «Пример для подражания»  https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542749 и приквел драббла «Откуда берутся естествоиспытели» https://ficbook.net/readfic/8808769/23452249#part_content , разрешение авторов получено, для понимания происходящего в фике чтение сиквела и приквела не требуется;<br/>3) пара матерных слов на русском, ругательства на испанском;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну ма-а-м, па-ап, Чарли хороший, — канючила Каролина Роджерс, сидя на стуле и недовольно покачивая носком туфли.<br/>Элинор поморщилась. Мало того, что дочь притащила в дом игуану, так еще и назвала её... ну, так, как назвала. А все из-за того, что Вудс оставил на видном месте чертову «Микро...»* — как-ее-там — блядскую книгу о природе, заглянув в которую Лина увлеклась совершенно неподобающими для губернаторской дочки материями. Нет бы арифметику учила — пользы было бы куда больше!<br/>Вчера вечером Элинор обнаружила питомца дочери в кабинете — треклятая зверюга бог знает как взобралась на стол, устроила изрядный беспорядок в бумагах и в довершение всего опрокинула на них чернильницу, перемазавшись и сама. Верткой ящерке удалось удрать от разгневанной Элинор, но любимая карта Нью-Провиденса была безнадежно загублена, а прислуга еще долго оттирала чернила со столешницы красного дерева и следы лапок — с пола.<br/>Результатом происшествия стал семейный совет. Четырехлапую виновницу беспорядка найти не удалось . «Надеюсь, она от нас сбежала», — заметил ничтоже сумняшеся губернатор Нью-Провиденса, — зато Каролине, виновной в заселении к ним ящерицы, пришлось выслушать немало интересного и от отца, и от матери. Её старшая сестра, Марион, сидела рядом, одновременно обрадованная и недовольная: в кои-то веки распекают не её, но приходится присутствовать — а она ведь совсем-совсем ничего такого не сделала. На этот раз.<br/>Впрочем, у Элинор был на примете и другой виновник. Она кивнула мужу — мол, пойдем, выйдем.<br/>— Ты тоже виноват. Ты её разбаловал! — гневным шепотом постановила она, обличительно тыча в супруга пальцем, когда они оказались в коридоре.<br/>— Я пытаюсь дать девочкам нормальное образование. Ну, насколько это возможно здесь, — тоже шепотом ответил Вудс. ,— Это же ты все время боялась, что в Нассау у наших детей будет ужасная жизнь. Даже предлагала уехать.<br/>— Не преувеличивай, уехать я хотела всего один раз. Когда дела шли совсем плохо. И я не всерьез это говорила. Просто... я была расстроена.<br/>— Мам, а куда ты хотела уехать? — подала голос из-за двери Марион, отличавшаяся острым слухом. — Я хочу путешествовать! В Африку вот например.<br/>— Нет, точно не в Африку — там жизнь еще увлекательнее, — пробормотал себе под нос Вудс. — Марион, юные леди не подслушивают под дверью. И не вмешиваются в разговоры старших.<br/>— Пап, но у нас же ску-учно. Только и разговоров, что про контрабандистов, испанцев,долги, содержание гарнизона...<br/>— Марион, иди на место и не подслушивай!<br/>— Хорошо, папочка, — как-то уж очень поспешно согласилась девочка.<br/>Прислушавшись, Вудс с нажимом повторил:<br/>— Марион, не подслушивай!<br/>Из-за двери донесся недовольный вздох, бурчание и удаляющиеся шаги.<br/>— Да уж, так скучно, что кое-кто, чтобы развлечься, пачками заказывает из Лондона книги. Чтоб у нас стало совсем весело, — Элинор возвела очи горе. — Мало того, что этот хлам стоит кучу денег, занимает место, а годится только записки на вырванных страницах писать...<br/>На лице Вудса отразился священный ужас.<br/>— Только не говори, что ты это делала?!!<br/>— Нет, конечно. Я же знаю, как ты носишься со своей библиотекой. Но мысль такая была. Столько бумаги пропадает почем зря . Молчу уж про деньги.<br/>— Уф.<br/>— И мало того, что эта твоя литература стоит немалых денег, так еще девочки, обчитавшись всякой дряни, занимаются какой-то ерундой. Марион начала играть в пиратов, теперь Каролина пытается устроить дома зверинец. Ну куда это годится?<br/>Вудс поморщился — любимых карт, испещренных сделанными лично пометками, было отчаянно жалко, но направление разговора ему не нравилось:<br/>— Не стоит во всем винить книги. Не знаю, как ящерица взобралась на стол, но сначала-то ей пришлось попасть в комнату. Может, стоит закрывать за собой двери?<br/>— Я поговорю с прислугой. А ты — с ними. — Элинор кивнула в сторону закрытых дверей. — Сам разбаловал, сам и объясняй, почему нужно соблюдать порядок.<br/>Вудс в ответ только руками развел — мол, как скажешь. Рывком распахнул дверь. Марион и Каролина с визгами отскочили, застыв на приличном расстоянии от дверного проема. Элинор за спиной мужа не очень прилично подавилась смешком.<br/>— Отлично, — с сарказмом изрек Вудс. — Ваши манеры, юные дамы, воистину впечатляют. Кажется, ваша мать была права — вы неподобающе избалованы. Вас стоило бы отправить в Бостон, к прабабушке, но мне жаль престарелую бедняжку миссис Гатри — ей же придется терпеть вас, разбойниц.<br/>Элинор чуть не взвыла от хохота — видимо, представив в красках старую хрычовку, годами тиранившую родню, и её общение с правнучками.<br/>— Спасибо, дорогая, твоя поддержка воистину неоценима.<br/>Эти чертовки, похоже, сговорились против него. Все три. В его собственном доме. Ну что ж...<br/>— Так вот, юные дамы, раз у вас так много свободного времени на игуан и прочее баловство, надо чем-то его занять. Дайте подумать. Как насчет подучить испанский? Не латынь, конечно, но в нашем скучном захолустье пользы от него может быть куда больше.<br/>— Но пап, мы знаем испанский, — возмутилась Марион. — Здесь все хоть немного знают. Даже наш конюх иногда говорит vete al infierno** вместо...<br/>— Так, довольно. — К конюху надо будет присмотреться — уж не пошел ли парень по стопам миссис Хадсон? — Вы будете учить тот испанский язык, на котором говорят приличные испанские дамы.<br/>— Че-его? — не выдержала Элинор. — Вудс, ты видел в округе хоть одну приличную испанку?<br/>В борделе определенно водилось несколько неприличных, и с практической точки зрения их лексикон и впрямь мог быть весьма полезен — испанские моряки использовали похожий, но обсуждать подобные материи прямо сейчас определенно не стоило.<br/>— К тому же, — добавила Элинор, — наша гувернантка не говорит по-испански. Выучила только mierda** и что-то про Христа. Что? — В ответ на укоризненный взгляд мужа она лишь пожала плечами. — Наши дочери не глухие.<br/>— Тем больше причин заставить их выучить хоть какие-то подобающие слова. У меня есть «Завоевание Новой Испании» Берналя Диаса, уверен, ты сможешь им его почитать.<br/>На лице Элинор появилось то самое выражение, которое в переводе с элинорского на английский означало «иди нахуй».<br/>— Сам читай, — как подобает приличной даме, заявила она.</p>
<p>Через месяц в гостиной губернаторского дома торжественно состоялось первое ацтекское жертвоприношение. Роль жертвы привычно играл Джерри, сын торговца. Вокруг него, разрисовав лица полосками — в ход пошли румяна и сурьма — отплясывали ритуальный танец Марион и пасторская дочка Флоренс. За пределами выложенного из ракушек и камней круга размахивала материнской шалью Лина — цветастая тряпка символизировала штандарты Кортеса.«¡Santiago у cierra, España!»*** — выкрикивала время от времени юная воительница. Впрочем, без особого энтузиазма: её отвлекли от наблюдения за улитками.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* «Микрография» , полное название "Micrographia: or Some Physiological Descriptions of Minute Bodies Made by Magnifying Glasses. With Observations and Inquiries Thereupon") — книга Роберта Гука, посвящённая результатам наблюдений за живой и неживой природой с использованием разнообразных линз.<br/>** vete al infierno (исп.) — иди к черту, mierda (исп.) — дерьмо.<br/>*** ¡Santiago у cierra, España! (исп.) — 'Святой Иаков с нами — рази, Испания!' Испанский боевой клич, появился во времена Реконкисты, использовался конкистадорами.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>